


Club Incidents

by eastcoastsmoker



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda PWP, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoastsmoker/pseuds/eastcoastsmoker
Summary: basically pwp? enjoy!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez i wrote this around 3 months ago so its a bit. not how i usually write. enjoy anyways!

When the duo got home from a night rich with clubbing, Patrick was just ready to go to sleep. The pair were both drunk out of their minds and Patrick just wanted to doze off with his boyfriend. Pete, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to sleep. Patrick probably thought it went unnoticed but Pete knew. Patrick was an extremely flirtatious drunk and the older man got jealous. Not a good combination.

As soon as they got back into their apartment Patrick scurried to the bedroom but Pete dragged him gently to the couch. “Lemme get something real quick.” he muttered. He came back with a grey shirt with the word ‘Peter’ in big black letters. 

“Petey what’s this for?” Patrick inquired. 

“Just put it on.” He murmured back angrily. The pale boy hesitantly put it on. 

As soon as it was on, Pete pushed Patrick onto the couch and straddled him. “I saw what you were doing tonight, bitch. Grinding on random guys. You’re a slut. You know what happens when you’re a bad boy, right?” Pete whispered into Patrick’s ear. 

“Y-yes daddy.” He could barely get out as Pete began biting at his neck. He could feel Pete palming himself through his jeans as he kept sucking underneath Patrick’s jaw. Pete pulled himself away and crashed his mouth into the younger boy’s softer lips. 

“You’re mine, got that?” He moaned and continued to explore Patrick’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, causing Patrick to whine and Pete to grow harder. 

Pete roughly grabbed Patrick’s hands as they began to roam across Pete’s body and pinned them above his head.

“Pete?” Patrick could barely get out.

“Yes?” He replied as he started to unbutton Patrick’s jeans. 

“Can I suck your dick?” Patrick blushed and giggled as he spoke.

“That’s so like you, wanting my cock in your mouth. Do whatever you want baby boy.” Pete growled. He sat up and began to unbutton his own jeans before Patrick took over. 

Patrick unzipped the extremely tight jeans with his teeth and eventually got them off. As he pulled the boxers off, Pete’s cock sprung out. Patrick licked a strip from the base of the dick to the head, granting him a deep moan. He took the head in his mouth and gradually began to take all of it. As Patrick hummed against the cock, Pete grabbed a handful of his strawberry blonde hair and started fucking his mouth. He didn’t know if the friction of the guitarist’s hands stroking, the feeling of his head hitting the back of Patrick’s throat, or the continuous hums against his dick were what made him close to coming. He just knew he was almost there. However, at the last moment, Pete pulled Patrick’s mouth off by yanking his hair, causing a loud ‘pop’ to be heard. 

“Petey,” Patrick whined, dragging the ‘y’. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I’m trying to teach you a lesson, you know. I get to decide what you’re gonna do to me. You’re mine. Understand?” He explained.

“I’m all yours.” the younger man replied. All of the blood left in his face rushed down to his dick, and he squirmed, ready to beg to be touched.

“You want me to touch you?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please just fucking touch me.” he insisted desperately. 

“Okay..” Pete looked Patrick up and down, his clothes clinging to his body. “How about...here.” He brushed Patrick’s cheek with his hand. “Or….here.” He slowly put his hand underneath Patrick’s shirt. “How about,” He muttered as he unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans and tugged them off. “Here.” he continued as his hand went down Patrick’s boxers and stroked his dick for half a second. That earned him a loud whine from Patrick, followed by begging. 

“Petey please, I promise I’ll be good next time, just please get me off.”

Pete said nothing and roughly forced Patrick off the couch and led him to the kitchen. He pushed the shorter boy on his stomach and on the counter. Pete grabbed the lube out of one of the various drawers. 

“No prepping tonight, I want you to hurt baby.” Pete breathed into his ear. Patrick shuddered from the contact as Pete smacked his ass. 

“Fuck me. Please.” Patrick choked out and Pete ran his hand all over Patrick’s back. 

“I hope you like that shirt, I’m gonna be making you wear it a lot from now on.” Pete spit out. 

He covered his member in lube and unknown to Patrick, inserted himself inside of the bottom, earning him a loud moan.

“H-harder please.” Patrick moaned out.

“Harder please what?” Pete demanded.

“Harder please Pete.” 

“You’re mine, got it Stump? Nobody else can have you.” Pete muttered as he began thrusting deeper into Patrick. “Mhm Pete!!” He whined. 

“You’re still so tight baby.” Pete breathed out as Patrick soon came. All that was heard was strings of ‘fuck’, ‘Pete’, and various moans from the younger man. Soon, Pete was pushed off the edge as Patrick tightened around his cock. 

“Are you gonna be good from now on?” Pete asked as he came down from his high.

“No promises.”


End file.
